reunion
by danielledisaster
Summary: what if when Edward left Bella in New Moon he never went to Italy but Bella got pregnant and had Edwards son then 5 years later they get reunited, what will Edward think of his son and how will Bella deal with it?
1. memories

Bpov

I sat straight up on the bed I had let my day dreaming get a little out of hand again and I had upset myself once again I tried to shake it off "it's just a memory" I told myself as I waited for my son to wake up I had just remembered my time with Edward and I started to become depressed about him leaving me 5 years ago and then finally I heard my son running in

"mommy, mommy its time for school"

"yes it is honey" as I looked at him I remembered how he looked exactly like Edward he had bronze hair which was glittering under the light and shinning bright green eyes that shown up at me

"mommy I wanna go to school now"

"it's not time yet honey we still have and hour" then I started thing of how he had gotten Edwards enthusiasm for learning he always wanted to learn something even though I was told children were naturally curious I noticed that just like his father he was always wanting to learn something anytime anywhere

"im gonna go get dressed now mommy"

"ok honey" I said as I watched him run from the room

I was going to school also since I did not need to work since Carlisle had been sending me money I thought back to the night when I went to the hospital to give birth scared as every and Carlisle stayed with me though the whole thing after I had pleaded with him not to call Edward or tell him anything about it since Edward had made the choice to leave me and tell me he didn't love me anymore I was sure on the fact that telling him would be the wrong thing to do so Carlisle listened to my wishes and did not inform Edward of our son but he said he would be sending me money every week because he didn't want me to have a hard time and so that I could pursue and education if I wanted to but I didn't wanna go to collage so I saved the extra money and put it in a collage found for Aiden I had tried to get a job but I wanted to be home with Aiden as much as possible and the job I had were so demanding that I was barely home and with the money from Carlisle there was not need to work so I decided to move to a new town that was on the other side of Seattle because I discovered the High school and Elementary school were on the same schedule so I could have more time with Aiden and not be bored all day my best friend Angela and her husband Ben had moved here with me to try and help out with Aiden when I need it and Angela had gotten pregnant right after I had and also had a son Ben Jr. I was going to name Aiden Edward III but I knew it would hurt to much so I stuck with Aiden and since Angela and Bens family both had money and Ben worked as a lawyer in his dads office so because they were fine on money Angela did not work and stayed home most of the day with Ben Jr. who she had home schooled but I convinced her to put him into school with Aiden so they would have each other for comfort

"mommy it's almost time to go"

"ok honey im coming"

And I got off the bed to get dressed and ready for our first days of school


	2. first day

Bpov

I dropped Aiden off at school and knew I would have to run to make it to school myself I on the way I was think about how Edward and I had always talked about naming our children and how he said he like Aiden Edward Cullen instead of Edward Anthony Cullen III which is what I wanted for our little boy but when I held him in my arms for the first time I looked into his eyes and saw to much of Edward and couldn't bare to name him Edward for fear of the pain it would bring it was true that when I said his middle name when I was yelling at him it hurt so much cause I felt like I was yelling at Edward saying the name and it did hurt when I thought of how much Edward had liked the name Aiden then I thought of Carlisle telling me that until he turned 13 my son would be a normal human child and wouldn't give me any problem and that after that call him anytime to help train Aiden and he would not involve Edward or any of the others I had thought It would be impossible to keep this from Edward and always expected him to show up at any minute demanding to see his son because Carlisle had though about but Carlisle assured me that he would no longer think of it and Edward would not find out then suddenly I realized I was in the office of my new high school already

"hello" said the man behind the desk

I gave him a blank stare trying to gather my thoughts and he took this as confusing

"im the principal here I will arrange for some one to show you around since your new"

"how did you know that" I asked shocked he knew about me then he handed me the paper sitting on the reception desk in front of him which was my schedule with a picture attached I smiled at him with understanding

"my secretary just stepped out" he said trying to explain further as to why he was assuming her position

Just then a small girl came in smiling and walked up to the desk

"good morning principal Robinson"

"good morning Tina" he smiled back and then turning his head to me he said

"Tina could you show Miss Swan around the school please"

"sure" she smiled delightedly and then she grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the door "good bye Principal Robinson" she yelled as we entered the hall

"that's the science hall" she said pointing to hall on the left then she pulled me a few steps down the main all and painted and another hall on the left "that's the math hall" then she pointed to the only door on the right "that's the cafeteria" then she pulled me to the next hall on the left "this is the social studies hall" then she pulled me along some more and I would have said something because I would have managed fin with out her little tour but she seemed so happy I couldn't ruin her fun we reached the next hall and she pointed and said "literature hall" and then started pulling me toward the last hall "this is the non-academic hall the language classes are at the begging then the art and other classes like that are the rest of the hall and the last door at the end is the gym and all the classes are marked so you can't get lost and they also made the system of making halls for specific things so that it is easier to find your way, what's your first class" she said happily taking the schedule from my hand after studying it she looked up with a huge smile on her face and shrieked "we have all the same classes" I stared for a minute not knowing if this was a good or bad thing and then she grabed my arm again and pulled me down the hall to the second door and opened it then she turned back and smiled and said "your gonna like all the classes" she then walked through the door and shouted "everyone this is Bella" the rest of my 3 classes before lunch started exactly the same way and I turned red every time so I was very happy when the bell rang for lunch I was quite happy for the next hour she could embarrass me I had already met all her friends so lunch would be a breeze we walked into the cafeteria and into the line for food I grabbed a tray and started following her though the line we paid and then started walking toward the table but I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me freeze I looked over and saw a table full of the Cullen children I gasped not knowing what to think or do just then Alice looked up but no one elce at the table noticed me I dropped my tray and ran out of the room I stopped running in the main hall and started walking toward the door just then I felt a slight touch and a musical voice say

"I've been waiting so long to see you again Bella im so glad you're here" then she turned me around and hugged me

"hey Alice"

"I saw you had a son but then I saw your conversation with Carlisle so I kept it to myself, you should tell him you know he still loves you and he's always felt awful for leaving you it was just to protect you and I know he wants to make everything alright again he wanted to go find you but I knew you wouldn't like that so I talked him out of it I won't tell him or any of them I saw you but tell him about Aiden please"

"no Alice I won't tell and I won't be in lunch anymore so they can't see me"

"well can I hang out with you every once in a while I've really missed you Bella"

"sure Alice just don't tell them"

"I won't she said running back into the cafeteria and then turning before running in said

"bye Bella I love you and missed you so much we're gonna hang out al the time and be best friends again you'll see and give Aiden a kiss on the head for me kay? "


	3. they spotted me!

Bpov

I ran straight to Angela's house after school she had picked up Aiden and I was dyeing to see him after seeing Edward to compare them in my head and then tell Angela what happened I reached the door and threw it open

"Ang I need to talk"

"kay bells be right there"  
she walked on the door and gave me a worried looked when she saw my face

"what happened Bella you look like your debating something"

"I saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens at… uumm… college to day" I was mad I had to lie to Angela and tell her I was going to collage but it wasn't a complete lie I was going back to school

"oh what happened" she said looking worried

"well only Alice saw me and I talked to her and she said it would be best to to tell Edward about Aiden and I think she maybe right but im not sure"

"oh, well I can't help you with that you knew Edward best you know how he'd react and what best for Aiden not me"

"well thanx for listening Ang but I think I should get Aiden home"

"ok bye and tell me what you decide"

"ok I will bye Ang thanx for watching Aiden again"

I walked home with Aiden asleep in my arms because of his rough playing with Ben Jr.

I got to the door and set Aiden in the chair and told him to wake up for dinner I stared at him through the night thinking of how he looked like Edward and what Edward holding him would look like

"good night mommy"

"good night honey" I said pushing the sheets around him and kissing his forehead then turned off the lights and left the room walking to my own I laid awake the whole night debating in my head if I should tell Edward or not but I decided if Edward wanted to get to know me again and if he really did care about me like Alice said he would and if he could make me trust him again I would let him met Aiden but only then

The next morning I dropped Aiden off at school and hurried off to my first period with Tina and started wondering all the way up till lunch if Edward would notice me as the bell rang for lunch my heart started beating faster I went through the food line as fast as possible and sat next to Tina and her friends at a long table which was not out of view of the cullens but not right in direct view I was wondering how long it would take one of them to notice when I noticed Alice look up and smile then I saw Emmet and Jasper both follow her stare when the noticed me Emmet quickly turned to Jasper and then in his big booming voice yelled across the big over crowded room "hey Bells long time no see now get over here and give a hug….you can't ignore me Bella Swan now come here"

"shut up" Edward roared because he thought they we joking and making fun of him he read Emmet's mind I guess cause he looked straight up after that with a look of horror and stared right at me with wide eyes and his mouth falling open slightly and then I wanted to run to him and hug him and tell him how much I missed him but then anger washed over me for him leaving me and then me raising our son all alone

"Bella Swan don't make me come over there" Emmet said getting mad I was ignoring him

Then Tina looked up at who was calling me as she studied them her eyes kept getting wider I guess she had never noticed them before then she raised an eye brow "Bella you know them I though you were new"

"I am I just think I know them from my other school I remember them leaving before me" that sounded like a good lie I told myself besides everyone here though I was a junior and they had seen the cullens move in a couple of months before me I found out from one of Tina's friends after my run in with Alice

"Bells im really gonna have 2 come over there if you don't come hug me right now" said Emmet trying to be calm I rolled my eyes and got up and started walking toward the table noticing that Edwards reaction hadn't changed at all and Emmet was standing up with a big smile on his face and I knew I would be in for one of his famous bear hugs I did notice Rosaline had been unaware of the situation she thought they were playing a joke on Edward until she saw Emmet stand up and then she looked up to see why he was standing and her eyes became wide with surprise and then it melted into hatred she thought she had gotten rid of me and here I was

"If I brake something I'll take you to Carlisle" Emmet said as he picked me up off the ground and squeezed me till I couldn't breathe he then put me down and I made my way to where Alice and Jasper where sitting and hugged Alice and then turned to Jasper

"hello Jasper it's been a while I missed you"

"hello Bella yes it has been and I've missed you to but you really should be talking to Edward you two have lots to talk about" I shot Alice a dirty look I knew she had told him stuff and she whispered

"im sorry you know I don't like lying to Jazz or keeping things from him"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Rosaline and nodded my head in agnolagement toward her and she rolled her eyes and looked away then I turned to Edward who was still sitting there with a look of shock on his face then I smiled at him

"hello Edward"

"hey Bella" he said quickly and energeticly

I stood there for what seemed like ever but I know I must have just been a couple minutes just staring at Edward thinking of how much Aiden looked exactly like him and smiled widely

"Bella Carlisle and Eseme will want to see you can you come by some time like this weekend" Alice asked to try and make conversation

I broke my gaze at Edward and looked at her

"sure Alice this weekend would be great ask Eseme when she wants me to come"

Then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave after everyone had left the cafeteria I looked back at Edward who was sitting there staring at me still but his smile changed from shock to and I missed you and maybe more smile then he got up as a new crowd of people came in and said

"it's nice to see you again Bells I've really missed you, you look great by the way" and he walked out


	4. a moment i've been waiting for?

Epov

I could believe it I was sitting in the cafeteria Tuesday and I thought Jasper and Emmet were playing a trick on me but she really was there the love of my life my reason for living she was back and I would do what ever it took to get her back she would be here in a few hours and little did she know everyone but me would be leaving Alice and Carlisle had suggested some alone time and Jasper immediately agreed I knew there was a big secret something about Bella that I need to know that they knew and I tried scanning their minds but they never thought of it around me o well I will find out in time and my sweet Bella is coming over to have alone time with me

Bpov

I started getting ready for my visit with the Cullens and getting Aiden ready for his play date with Ben Jr. when I got to Angela's she met me at fun the door and smiled

"have fun but not to much and if u can bring back Aiden a daddy"

"Ang come on I have to see if I can trust him first im not just gonna barge into his life and say here's your son were getting married and living happily ever after and having a few more kids"

"but you want to"

"Angela!!!"

"well you can deny it all you want but your still crazy about him I know it the way you talk about him and the way you stare at Aiden just cause he looks like him and I think Edward feels the same"

"how do you know Ang are you psychic"

"well I just know he missed you"

"Angela how do you know that your just saying this"

"well no not really Alice called ..she's a nice girl and she said he's been all depressed and stuff so just give him a fair change Bella you both still care for each other"

"fine Ang. Thanx for the advice but im gonna be late I won't be out to late I'll be back for Aiden"

"sure you will, he can borrow Jr.'s PJ Bella don't worry about coming home till tomorrow he wont miss you they'll be having to much fun and I know you will too" she smiled widely and shut the door I rolled my eyes and walked away thanx a lot Angela what do u think will happen that I'll sleep with Edward I doubt it then I laughed Alice and Angela were both insane if that's what they thought was gonna happen well so far it was just Angela and I hoped she didn't get that idea from Alice but I was afraid she did and then before I knew it I was at the cullens door I knocked and stepped back waiting Edward came to the door smiling

"I'm sorry but the rest of my family ha left its just you and me im afraid come in"

"thank you Edward, where did they go?"  
"Alice took them somewhere but she didn't say where, but she said feel free to use he closet like she was expecting you to use it or something"

Yes they did think I was gonna sleep with Edward

This was the moment I'd been waiting for, for 5 years and now it was turning into a disaster


	5. What just happeneddamn it Alice

Bpov

I examined the house and saw Esme and Alice had worked their wonders on it

"please sit" said Edward pointing to the couch

"can I get you anything?" he said still staring at me in shock I was there and in his life again

"no im fine Edward but thank you"

"well would you like to watch a movie?"

"not right now I'd like to see the rest of the house if that's ok with you I want to see what Eseme and Alice have done"

"alright then" he said smiling and holding out a hand to pull me up off the couch

I gave him my hand and he pulled me up but he did not let go he started pulling me trough the house as Tina had pulled me around on the first day of school but his fingers laced in mine and I felt warmth through my body so I didn't say anything and I could tell he was happy I chose not to

"this is Alice and Jasper's room" he said pointing to the first door on the hall I walked up to the door and opened it

"shall we" I said gesturing toward the open door

"if you want but don't touch anything Alice will think it was me and kill me"

"alright"

We walked in and I saw white walls covered in paintings and drawings Alice had done and the door to the closet was covered in a painting to make it look like just a painting but Alice had left it open with the light on to be sure I knew where it was in case I needed it I saw a bed in the middle of the room with dark blue sheets and noticed how messy it was then I looked to the left of the bed and saw a big desk with drawings scattered all over it and looked to the left and saw a big chair with a book shelf the lined the wall which I knew was Jaspers side of the room because Alice didn't like to read and it was clean which was also something Alice didn't like

"well lets go before we piss off Alice" said Edward pulling me out of the room I shut the door behind us and we walked to the door across the hall

"this is Emmet and Rosaline's room"

"oh well then we better not go in"

"that would be a smart choice"

We started walking up the stairs to the next level

"the kitchen and dining room are also on the first floor but their not done and I was told not to show them to you"

"ok then we wont tour those I agreed"

"this is Carlisle and Eseme's office" he said pointing to the door at the top of the stairs

Then he pointed to a door across the hall "and that's their bedroom"

"well I don't want to intrude when there not here I'd only do that to Alice" I laughed and he let out a laugh and pulled me to the stairs when we got to the top I saw to doors he pointed to the one painted blue and shook his head

"they wont tell me what it's for and they wont let me in it"

He then turned to the other door

"this is my room" he whispered into my ear as he opened the door

I walked over to the rack of CDs and began searching for new ones he watched me was I tried to read all the titles

"I still love you, you know that right?"

I turned in shock to stare at him

"it's true I never stopped loving you and I found out I can't live with out you and im not letting you go again ill do what ever it takes to get you back"

I watched him as he spoke he seemed so sincere and I believed him but then he started moving he began to kiss me and I got dizzy

In the morning I woke up and the first though in my head was 'what just happened..damn it Alice do you always have to be right'


	6. The visitor

Hey guys just a quick note there will about 3 chapters after this maybe 4 I'll ask for your input on something in Chapter 8 tell me what you think and it will determine if the story has 10 or 11 chapters anyway hope you enjoy and comment please this is my first story and I want to know what to do to make it better and thanks to those who did comment, add to favorites, and other stuff showing their liking of the story I really appreciate it and I think I may have already come up with plans for my next story it might even be more exciting than this one I try not to disappoint – Danielle(sorry that was so long)

Bpov

I opened my eyes and picked up my face so that just my chin was sitting on his chest

"good morning beautiful how did you sleep?" he said brushing the hair out of my face

"fine Edward thank you" but it would have been a lot better if I was at home with know our son you don't know about I thought to myself as I sat up and leaned over the side of the bed to pick up my clothes

I held my clothes in my hand and looked at him still laying there with his arms folded behind his head smiling at me

"Edward I'm going to Alice's closet I can't wear home what I came in and I can't wear this I said looking down at his shirt

"what not I think it look good on you Bells"

"be serious Edward I really need to get home now and get my…….lit paper done…."

Whew good save I told myself I almost slipped and said I need to get my son

"ok love would you like me to come or do you want to go by yourself?"

"no I can manage by myself"

"ok I will go make breakfast for you then"

"no Edward I'm in a real hurry I need to go now"

He looked at me for a minute and nodded then I got up and walked to Alice's room setting my clothes on the bed I walked over to the closet and saw that Alice had already laid out clothes for me I sighed and got changed as quickly as possible so I could get home to Aiden and when I walked out of the closet there stood Edward waiting and fully dressed

"that's a nice dress did she leave it out for you?"

"yes she did and here's your shirt back" I threw the shirt at him and he caught it in mid air

"thank you and here are you clothes" he said throwing them at but of course I missed and they scattered on the ground but before I could bend to pick them up he had already scooped them up and was holding them out in his out stretched hand

"here love I guess I should have just handed them to you I'm sorry"

"it's fine Edward" I smiled at him and took the clothes out of his hand then he smiled back and moved closer to put his arms around me

"won't you stay long I'm sure Carlisle and Eseme really would like to see you"

"no I can't Edward I really need to leave now"

"ok" he said scooping me up into his arms and before I knew it we were in front of my car in the driveway

"good bye my love I will see you at school on Monday, right?"

"yes you will"

"good until then" he said pressing his lips against mine and then giving a wide smile he disappeared back into the house but as I got into the car I could tell he was still watching me

"mommy I don't wanna go"

"Aiden we have to go home now you can come back and play with Ben Jr. later"

"so Bella how was you time with Edward? Did you bring Aiden back a daddy?"

"no Ang and I really want to get home could you help me with Aiden"

When I finally managed to get Aiden home he was very upset but Angela promise to bring Ben Jr. by later but then told me that she had only said that and that she would be packing to take Ben Jr. to see his grandparents but she might come over tomorrow so Aiden sat watching T.V. waiting for the door bell but Angela only lived across the hall in our apartment building and you could hear her shut her door so I was sure to get a 5 second warning if she decided to take a break from packing before the doorbell then to Aiden's delight the door bell rang and Aiden flew off the couch and threw open the door but I was in the kitchen so I could see anything but Aiden open the door 'huh that's strange I never heard Ang shut her door maybe she just sent Ben Jr. over and would be over in a minute' I thought to myself but then Aiden said nothing so I walked out of the kitchen to see if he had run across the hall with Ben Jr. but when I turned the corner my heart stopped


	7. Trying to put off the inevitable

Bpov

I saw Edward bent over in front of Aiden in the door way and I froze in shock

"where's your mother" said Edward trying to keep his calm but I could tell by his eyes he was in complete shock of our son

Aiden stood there starting at Edward and yelled "mommy come look"

I unfroze and walked to the doorway and Aiden ran and jumped into my arms as Edward stood up

"mommy he looks just like me" said Aiden becoming amused at the man in the door whom he looked exactly like

I saw Edward still starting at Aiden wondering what to do and then understanding and the widest smile I have ever seen came across Aiden's face

"you're my daddy , daddy, daddy, daddy" Aiden screamed jumping out of arms and leaping into Edwards I always knew he was smart but right now I wished he wasn't and I was getting mad at him too he was smart enough to figure out who Edward was but that doesn't make him a descent person he didn't know who Edward was and what he was like and he was my only son what if Edward was a bad person or something even though I knew he wasn't I still didn't know how he would react to this sudden situation he was just jumping into his arms like that I know I taught him better than that what was going through his little head? but more importantly what was going through Edwards head?

"yes it looks like I am" said Edward looking down at Aiden who had his arms wrapped around Edwards neck and had his head buried in his chest after a couple minutes of Edward kissing Aiden's head and holding him tight in his arms while he snuggled against his chest Aiden looked up and said very excitedly

"I've never had a daddy before will you play with me and tuck me in at night and kiss my scrapes to make them better like mommy does?"

I was afraid of how Edward would answer this question but to my surprise he smiled and said

"of course I will son I'm always gonna be there for you"

Aiden smiled and buried his head back in Edwards chest and I stood there watching thinking of how long I've wanted this moment to happen and actually seeing it Edward smiled up at me after staring at Aiden who I suspected was about to fall asleep because it was his nap time then Edward finally spoke which made me happy I was worried about what he was thinking

"do you mind if I sit down and we talk for a while?"

"not at all" I said pointing to the couch

Edward sat down and shifted Aiden so he could see me while we talked I noticed that Aiden just buried his face back into his chest and after 5 minutes fell asleep Edward was staring at me while I was watching Aiden but after Aiden fell asleep I knew I could put of my conversation with Edward anymore

"we need to talk" he said when I looked up into his eyes

"yes it seems we do"


	8. Chapters 6&7 in Edwards point of view

I know this is back tracking sorry but I thought you might want to know what Edward was thinking when he meet Aiden even though I know you want to see what Edward and Bella talk about and what they decide for little Aiden on how he would spend time with Edward or if he even would be able to and if Bella and Edward would get back together but I was thinking of maybe writing Aiden's point of view on this whole thing as a last chapter when this is all done tell me what you think please : ) thanks- Danielle (hope you enjoy)

Epov

In the hour since Bella had left my house I called Alice to see if she could see where Bella lived so I could go talk to her she kind of scared me when she left she looked so scared and she was so determined to leave at that minute and get home I had to find out why it took me a while to talk Alice into telling me where Bella was

"she wouldn't want you visiting her Edward"

"why Alice what's going on she left in such a hurry she scared me I need to know she's alright, please Alice you know I'll kill myself if something happens to her"

"Edward calm down she's fine she just wouldn't want you visiting her ok"

"Alice" I growled at her this conversation had been going on like this for 45 minutes and I was gonna find out where my Bella was and make sure she was ok

"Alice honey you already said she made up her mind to tell him and he's not giving up just tell him so this whole thing can get sorted out it's not just for there sake it's for…..damn I'm sorry Alice I forgot he could hear me your really hurting me let go please I'm sorry oowwww" I heard Jasper whine hoping that his words would convince Alice

"fine Edward whatever I guess if she already decided" and with that she gave me Bella address and I was standing in front of her door 5 minutes later I rang the door bell a stood there waiting for my love to answer that door but instead when the door flug open only seconds after I had rang the door bell it was not my Bella who answered the door but a little boy at first when the door opened I stood straight up thinking it would be Bella but I saw nothing 'but someone had to have opened the door I told myself' and then I looked down the little boy was already looking up at me with shock and awe on his face which I quickly came to realize was a mirror of what I must look like partly because I was sure I had the same expression and because he looked exactly like me then things started clicking in my head like a puzzle begging put together Bella had left in a hurry so she could get back to our son Jasper had been saying Bella and I talking things over would be best but not only for me and Bella(but then he got interrupted by the annoying Alice who didn't let him finish who it would be best for) and I realized he meant it would be better for our son.. my son.. to know his dad and get this all sorted out before it could hurt him more I knew he would be hurt and confused seeing the rest of the children at school with their fathers and wondering why I wasn't there for him and the best part of it was not only was he my Bella's' (and I have to admit that even if he wasn't mine he was still my Bella's and I would love him as if he were mine just because he was hers) but he was mine also…ours…our child….I liked how that sounded….I bent down in front of my son and said "where's your mother" knowing that I need to talk to her I wanted them in my life.. they are my life.. I knew Bella still cared about me but I also knew that even if she made the decision that she didn't want to be with me I still wanted to be a part of my sons life I never wanted him to be with out a father again I would always be there for him and I would try to convince Bella of this even if she didn't want to hear it I made up my mind that I could handle her saying she didn't want to be with me but I could not handle it if she told me she didn't want me around my son.. our son….. just then my son yelled

"mommy come look" I still stared at him in amazement

He ran and jumped into Bella's arms as she walked up staring at me judging my reaction to all this making sure it was safe

"mommy he looks just like me" he said in amazement and wonder I kind of laughed to myself and corrected him in my head 'actually you look like me cause I'm your daddy and I will always be there for you your mine and nothing can change that' I didn't say this out loud for fear of how he would react to it and then I thought of how much love I felt for him and how much I wanted to be there for him and though of how strange it was to feel this way just after looking at him but I guessed it had to do with how much I cared for Bella and because he was ours then suddenly I watched something click in his little head and his face lit up and he began to yell as he jumped out of Bella's arms and toward me

"you're my daddy , daddy, daddy, daddy" he yelled jumping into my arms wrapping his little arms around my neck and burring his face into my chest

"yes it looks like I am" I told him not knowing what to say to him

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to think about reading his before but now seemed like the perfect time

'_wow I've never had a daddy before I saw all the other kids playing with their daddy's and it looks fun I wonder if he'll like me I guess I kinda just jumped on him I hope he's not mad at me I wonder if mommy's mad cause I jumped on him'_

With that I leaned my head against his and started kissing it I could tell by his thoughts he's smart and I was so happy to be holding him and just like him I hoped Bella isn't mad about it

Then he looked up at me excitement in his eyes and said "I've never had a daddy before will you play with me and tuck me in at night and kiss my scrapes to make them better like mommy does?"

I knew what he wanted he wanted me to be there for him as much as I wanted to be there for him and I knew that if I told him I would be it would not scare him but make him happy so I said "of course I will son I'm always gonna be there for you"

He smiled at this as I knew he would he was happy to hear this and then he burred his face back into my chest and I could tell he was tired so it was time for my talk with Bella and I looked back up at her staring watching all the events unfold and smiled 'it's now or never if I want time with my son I need to talk this over with Bella I need to see how she feels about this, if she even wants to be with me still, and I have a bunch of questions? What's my son's name anyway I'm pretty sure it's Edward III but she could have chosen something else I mean that was a long time ago when she told me that what she wanted to name our son if we had one and I was sure she would name him Aiden when I had suggested that name she turned it down in disgust and I never brought it up again even though I really do like that name she still didn't say anything and I saw I would need to start the conversation

"do you mind if I sit down and we talk for a while?"

"not at all" she said pointing to the couch which I then made my way over to still clinging to my son not wanting to let him go

I sat down and shifted my son so I could see Bella and her reactions and then I was getting mad that I didn't know his name all I could call him was "my son" he had a name after all I just didn't know it yet…it was time for answers and I think Bella realized this to but then I noticed that he was falling asleep and she was watching him I watched her the whole 5 minutes it took him to fall asleep trying to judge what she was thinking by her face tiring to see how she felt about this but when she looked up after he was asleep if was time for answers I couldn't wait anymore

"we need to talk" I said trying to hide my anger for not knowing anything about my son or even his existence until now and my nervousness and excitement for the answers to the questions I desperately needed to know

"yes it seems we do"


	9. The conversation of truth

Bpov

I knew just getting through this conversation as fast as possible would be best so I just got straight to it

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think you would want to know and don't be mad at the few in your family who know I told them not to tell you"

"how could you think I didn't want to know I still regret having to leave but you know I had to and you could have told me I mean I could have paid child support and helped you out and got to know my son"

"well the whole money thing isn't a problem Carlisle has been sending me money every week since I've had him, he was at the hospital that night when I went into labor and I told him not to tell you but he only agreed to that if I let him send money"

"oh I see"

"yeah look Edward I'm really sorry about all of this but you can't really change the past can you?"

"no I guess you can't but Bella what's his name?"

"what?"

"what's my son's name Bella"

"oh,…."I had though he was accusing me of being with another man or something I wasn't really expecting him to be talking about Aiden it caught me off guard then I remembered he would think I'm joking when I told him at first cause I had told him how much I had hated the name

"his name's Aiden Edward Cullen, and Edward please don't laugh"

"I'm not going to laugh however I do find it quite funny after you telling me that you would never name your son that"  
"well I changed my mind"

"I could tell….but I am wondering if you didn't want me to know about him why you gave him my last name"

"well you are his father"

"yeah that's not a very good answer to it but I'll except it because I have some other question that are very much more important"

"ok Edward what do you want to know"

"well I want to be a part of his life I want to be there for him"

"I have no problems with that as long as he doesn't but he seems to like you and I assume you read his thoughts and saw he liked you so I guess it's fine I guess we can work something out"

"well Bella I have another question before we go into 'working things out' cause you answer to this question might work them out"

I got so nervous my hands became sweaty and my heart started racing I hope this isn't the question I think it is because I really don't know what I'm gonna say

************************************************************************

Epov

I reached into my pocket touching my mothers ring which I had put in my pocket before I had run out of the house and looked at Bella's face I could tell she knew what I was doing

"Bella love will you marry me please" I watched her face trying to see if I could see her reaction to this she had already figured out it was coming I'm sure she had already been preparing an answer I just hoped she would say yes but I would prepare myself for the worst

************************************************************************

Bpov

I knew this was coming but I still didn't know what to say I just looked at him sitting there his left arms wrapped around Aiden who was sleeping will his head still buried in Edwards chest I could tell Edward loved him and that Aiden just wanted a daddy to love him and he was happy to have Edward and then I saw Edward holding a ring in his right arm I still didn't know what to say but I knew I had to come up with an answer and then I decided


	10. i can’t believe my answer lead to this

i can't believe my answer lead to this

……….2 months later………….

Bpov

I looked around and starting to freak out just then the door opened and Esme came in and I looked out the door and saw Alice had over done this whole wedding thing as she does with everything there are flowers everywhere and a bunch of other decorations that are way over the top and were not needed but I tried not to pay attention to any of it and focus on what I was doing

"Bella honey are you ready I'm not trying to be rude and rush you or anything but everyone getting impatient and Aiden was carrying for you but he's fine" said Esme flashing me a big smile

"yes I'm ready I am sorry I took this long even though Alice did everything my hair, makeup, even helped me with the dress"

"it's fine honey we all understand it's your day and you want to look you best"

"thank you for understanding Esme could you go find Alice foe me please I won't to start now"

"ok I'll go find her for you" she said as she left the room to go in search of Alice I got up and walked out into the hall and peaked though the glass next to the door to the huge room where the wedding is taking place I saw Edward holding Aiden standing by the preacher and I saw Aiden was a little upset he been kept away from me all day and then I saw Edward with the biggest smile on his face and I could see I was making the right choice

________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry this is so short but I didn't want to fill it with fluff so I just got to the point and ended it I'm excited to write Aiden's point of view for this as a bonus chapter I hope you enjoy the story -Danielle

*p.s. I started a new story it's called childhood mistake it's going to be great read it im posting the 1st 2 chapters up tonight : )*


	11. getting Aiden back

5 months later

Bpov

Our honeymoon had been great we so they vacationed in Hawaii while Aiden stayed with Edwards family so they could get to know him Edward had wanted him to come because he hated being away from him but Esme said it was best to leave him and after much argument Edward gave in and let him stay with Esme however I had gotten pregnant again on our honeymoon and was very scared I had always thought taking care of one child was enough but now I had another one coming it scared me but I felt better knowing Edward and his family would be there to help even Rosaline had softened up when she met Aiden and had gotten really excited when I told everyone I was pregnant but Edward was the happiest about it he was even happier when we found out we are having a girl this time but now it was time to tell Aiden we had held off for so long because he was off visiting people so much we never had him to ourselves and we didn't know how he would take it so we had to wait he was a very busy kid even though he's only 5 he had been to visit Charlie many times, he went to visit Peter and Charlotte who are Jaspers relatives, he went to go visit the Denali's who where old friends of Edward's then he went to visit a long list of Carlisle friends. All of these people had requested to see little Aiden even though they did not know me or anything about Aiden they were only interested in him because he was Edward's son and he was very talented and smart for his age. I was very reluctant to send him off with people I didn't know but Edward's whole family had convinced me that everyone one the list of people they were sending Aiden to were respectable people who would not hurt him but when I saw that Edward who knew all these people was more reluctant than me Carlisle had to throw in some extra persuasion. I stopped my thoughts when I saw that we were in front of Angela's door we had told Alice to leave him there and tell him we were not home when she picked him up from his last visit with people I did not know while Edward and I decided how to break the news to him. Edward knocked and Aiden flung open the door and jumped into his arms

"Daddy I missed you"

""I missed you to Aiden" Edward said hugging him closer then after a minute Aiden looked up at me

"Mommy did you get bigger in the belly" he said pointing at my stomach which had started getting a big baby bump since I was so far along

"yes honey we need to talk about it" I said getting concerned about his reaction

"ok mommy and I missed you too" he said leaning over and hugging my neck then I looked at Edward and he nodded his head signaling it was time to tell Aiden and we made out way back to the apartment to tell him


	12. Telling Aiden

Bpov

Edward set Aiden down on the bed and we stood in front of him

"did I do something wrong" he said looking at us with terror on his face so I knew just telling him and getting it over with was the best

"well honey I'm pregnant , your going to have a little sister" I knew it was a little blunt for a 5 year old but I didn't want to hold this out any longer and he's smart he'll understand

"really I get a little sister that going to be so fun mommy"

"are you sure you're ok with this Aiden?" I said becoming skeptical he was hiding his true emotions  
"yeah mommy this is great I'm going to tell Ben Jr."

"well ok" then he jumped off the bed and ran across the apartment to the door and I heard it slam as he ran out I had to be sure he was ok with it though

"Edward is he really ok with it"

"yes he's happy about it he wants a sibling" I was so glad to hear that now we could finally get ready for the baby which needed to be started on right away

"well now that he's ok with it I think we should focus on other matters" I said realizing just how much we needed to still do

"yes you're right we need to get a house and get it set up" he said smiling at my huge baby bump, then I remembered we don't even have a name for it yet

"well we also need to pick out a name too"

"Bella we already have a name remember we decided on Elizabeth Renee Cullen" he said flashing me one of those dazzling smiles

"well that was so long ago"

"do you want to change it" he said looking at me kind of hurt which I knew was because he had picked it out and I had agreed with him on it back then and I still liked it now, it was the only name I ever agreed with him on and the prettiest we had come up with

"no I don't want to change it it's beautiful but it was just so long ago you would think one of us would have changed our minds" I said laughing

"well you certainly did on Aiden's name" he said relaxing again

"see that's exactly my point people change their opinions sometimes on what they want to name their kids"

"yep, well I'm going to call Alice from the looks of your belly you will be ready to pop out our daughter anytime and we need to be moved, settled, and ready for her"

"yes I guess we do, and you shouldn't be joking or laughing about child birth Edward it is very painful"

"well I'm sorry for that love, do you want to come look for a house and buy furniture and baby stuff with Alice and I?" he always changed the subject from things he didn't want to talk about or change it into things he wanted to do and now was one of those times he wanted to go shopping for everything and get ready it needed to be done and they're going with or without me so I might as well go and get my say in things

"sure let me go tell Angela to keep Aiden over there I don't think he needs to know we're leaving or what we're ding he'll want to help and he'll only get in the way"

"alright I will go call Alice" then it hit e I had been so worried about telling Aiden and what he would think and then having another baby that I didn't get to see the good part about all of this we are a happy family now something I've always wanted and now I have it


	13. I hate Edward

*-AN-Ok here's the first part of the baby's birth the next chapter will be Bella waking up and seeing her new baby then it the next chapter will skip ahead a couple years so you can see how they are doing.. and check out my new story The Childhood Mistake

–Danielle*

Bpov

I was sitting and watching my favorite shows on Adult Swim I was right in the middle of watching Suidbillies(which Edward told me was stupid but I still think it's funny) when I felt the baby kick inside of me I put my hands over my stomach as rubbed it. I had sent Edward out to pick up some cupcakes I had been having lots of cravings for them lately and he was always out getting more. Then I felt a small pain and a weird feeling and looked down at the puddle at my feet then I started having contractions I fell over onto the floor and held my stomach it hurt so bad I didn't even know what to do I couldn't move I laid there for what must have been 10 minutes before I heard Edward come in

"Bella, I brought cupcakes want some now?" then a minute went by and I could hear him putting things away in the kitchen I tried to call out to him but I couldn't

"Bella, love, are you ok?" he listened for a response for a minute before coming to see what was wrong I felt his cold hands on me as he knelt down beside me

"Bella, Love, what is it did you water break" I nodded but I could feel my strength coming back to me

"ok I will go get Aiden and you things and we will go" he then kissed me on the head and went into Aiden's room to wake him up I then sat up seeing if I would be dizzy but I felt much better so I stood up and waited for Edward who was dressing Aiden and getting my bag of things Alice had packed, I turned the T.V. and cleaned up the mess I had made and by that time Edward and Aiden where ready Aiden was on Edwards back smiling I could tell he was tired but he was also excited

"do you want me to carry you love" Edward said walking up to me

"no I'm fine now but we need to get going"

"I get a little sister" Aiden screamed in excitement when we got to the car Edward laughed and ruffled his hair before closing his door and going to the drivers seat I still felt contractions but they weren't as bad and I soon fell asleep. Before I knew it I was laying in a hospital bed and Carlisle was talking to Edward in the corner I could tell he was telling Edward all about childbirth, how it hurt, how I might hate him and yell at him, and other things to expect I laughed in my head at the look on Edward face as he was trying to take it all in. A while later their conversation ended and Edward sat back down in the chair holding my hand and stroking my hair while Carlisle was checking the monitors and IVs he then said he would be back and then I looked around the room and noticed I didn't see Aiden I was sure he came with us

"Edward where's Aiden" I said getting worried

"he's in Carlisle office with everyone else it's kind of a small room but everyone's in there even Charlie" I had to laugh at this picturing the Cullen family, Aiden, and Charlie stuffed into one room then the contractions got worse again Edward looked scared but I just told him to tell me stuff to get my mind off it

"well Aiden seems to be quit the little ladies man Emmet taught him how to flit with the nurses and some of them were quit flattered by his skills" he said laughing I laughed at this too and felt relaxed I drifted off to sleep again because I was really tired and worn out then I was woken up by a really bad pain that never went away and shouting I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle with a whole bunch of nurses and Edward with a worried look

"ok now Bella it's time to push" said Carlisle looking to Edward to make sure he was ok, then Carlisle team of nurses gathered around I started to laugh and Edward gave me a worried look

"Love why are you laughing pain doesn't make you laugh"

I got my voice very low so that the nurses couldn't hear and said "well you said Aiden was becoming a ladies man are you sure Carlisle didn't teach him I mean come on he has a team of women fallowing him around worshiping him he looks like a pimp or something" then I started laughing even harder and Edward laughed too I turned to Carlisle to see if he had heard me and he had a big smirk on his face  
"just don't tell Esme that she might take it the wrong way" he said trying to hold back some laughter. A few minutes later things got worse

"ok Bella time to push, push" so I did and the pain was over whelming

"Edward I hate you, you did this to me" I yelled really angrily at Edward who had a hurt look on his face and it looked like he was going to cry Carlisle looked up to him to see if he was ok

"son it's ok she doesn't mean it it's just the pain and the medicine, last time with Aiden she screamed at me then she screamed at me how much she hated you and how it was your fault then she screamed at me some more cause I was your father, then she yelled at me for looking at her" Edward seemed a little more understanding after that but he still looked heart broken that I would say that but I didn't care he got me pregnant and that's why I'm going through this so I have a right to tell him how much I hate him for it so I screamed and yelled at him about how much I hated him and called him names and threatened him I could tell it hurt him but I didn't care I was the one in all the pain giving birth to his child and he was sitting there watching doing nothing every once in a while he would lean over and kiss my head and whisper

"I'm so sorry love, I love you so much" I would stop yelling at him for a minute when he did this but then it would start up again because if it was causing him pain too I was happy. Then all of a sudden it was over I didn't hear them say they could see the head or anything I think I was too busy yelling at Edward at one point when the pain was so bad I yelled at Edward and really hurt his feelings

"Edward I want a divorce I hate you, you hear me I never want to see you again just leave and get out of my life" I regretted saying it when I saw his face but it caused him so much pain I was happy he needed to go through as much as I was but then I heard crying and Carlisle said it was all over and gave me a bunch of pain killers that put me to sleep


	14. our new baby

*-AN- sorry this has taken so long but here's Bella waking up 2 her new life with 2 kids and what she thinks of now having 2 children and trying 2 keep up her relationship with Edward*

EPOV

I watched as Bella fell asleep I was hurt by the things she said but I knew it was because she wanted me to feel as much pain as she was but as I was watching Carlisle walked over with a pink bundle in his arms

"son would you like to hold your daughter" I looked back down at Bella trying to decide what I should do but he noticed this

"she won't be awake for at least another hour come hold your new daughter" I stood up from the chair by Bella's bed and walked toward him he watched me the whole way as I concentrated on the pink bundle in his arms. When I reached him I could see a little tiny face sticking out of the bundle but she appeared to be sleeping.

"Carlisle what color eyes does she have" he paused thinking of the right words to say

"well you see son most new born are born with blue eyes which later change to there normal color. However some children are born with there natural eye color or there eyes stay the same and never change"

I was puzzled by this was he trying to tell me my child has blue eyes

"so they are blue" I asked trying to clear everything up

"well yes for now but since neither you or Bella seem to have blue eyes in your families they will change eventually" I nodded my head in understanding and looked back down at her she was starting to wake up and move around some in his arms he smiled and held her out to me and I gently took her in my arms.

"hello my beautiful Elizabeth I hope you turn out a pretty as your mommy" I whispered down at her" she looked up at me and tried to smile I felt such pride and love the same amount I felt for Aiden

"it feels so wonderful to have children" I said to Carlisle then I heard him laugh

"well pushing them out is not wonderful and I think you have witnessed that with your poor wife over there" he said pointing at Bella

"yes I know child birth isn't wonderful but the child is

"well I supposed it is I've help deliver many and have seen the parents raising them, sometimes thy would keep bringing them back to me for check ups and shots but we always move after about 5 or so years of being in a place so I only saw them until they were about 5"

"I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to say a hurtful comment I shouldn't have said anything"

"no it's fine son I have you and the rest of the family and even though you are not my children and I got you when you were about to be adults I still love you and think of you as my children, and I have never really been that upset about not having children because I am around the all the time, now come on we need to get her to the nursery, and you must fill out her birth certificate"

(2 hours later)

BPOV

I woke up trying to remember where I was I opened my eyes and saw Edward in a chair next to me watching me

"Hello love Carlisle said he gave you some really good pain killers and you might not remember anything so I'll fill you in two hours ago you gave birth to our beautiful baby girl and you are still in the hospital" the I remembered my water breaking, being in the hospital, and yelling at Edward

"Edward you know I didn't mean any thing I said right, I love you"

He leaned over and took my hand in his and lightly kisses my forehead

"I know and I love you too" I smiled up at him and we gazed into each others eyes for a while before I remembered I wanted to see my children

"Edward I want to see Aiden and Elizabeth now"

"I can bring Aiden in but Elizabeth is in the nursery sleeping and a nurse will bring her in when it's time to feed her, o and one more thing I changed her middle name to Reeneseme"


	15. going home

-AN- *sorry it's been so long since I've updated I know the ones of you who r really into this story r mad at me..i know I get mad when others don't update please don't hate me it's just been so crazy I haven't had time but I promise I will update more now…anyway this is when Bella meets her daughter*

BPOV

Edward left to go get Aiden from Carlisle's office and I was alone in my hospital room staring at the ceiling dreaming about my new daughter.

Who would she look like

What color are her eyes

Would she be smart

Would the kids at school see how great of a person she is

Then the door busted open and Aiden came running in

"mommy, I have a sister., and I got to hold her and feed her" he then sat down next to my bed and told me stories on how he fed her and how all the nurses said she was the prettiest thing they'd ever seen.

"well Aiden that's great buddy I'm glad you love her"

"me too mommy she the best birthday present ever"

It took me a minute to realize what he had just said but then it hit me it was Aiden birthday today which meant she was born on his birthday which also meant they have the same birthday

And he wasn't mad

Weird

"well happy birthday baby, I guess she was a good present"

He smiled and jumped out of the chair

"mommy Auntie Alice and Grandma Esme said they would take me shopping for clothes for me and Elizabeth so I have to go bye"

Then just as fast as he came in he left and ran out the door with Edward behind him making sure he made it to Alice

When Edward came back in I didn't even notice until I felt a hand grab mine

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"it's ok Edward I was just daydreaming"

"about?"

"what she'll be like and how our life will change

"well it sure will be different with two kids but we'll make it"

"well I should hope so Edward we have to take care of them they are our kids"

"yeah I know, I just hope she doesn't have as much energy as Aiden does he reminds me of Alice. You know they have become great friends and I think that's why they have so much energy they can keep up with eachother"

"well that's good at least someone can keep up with him. And I could us more help with a new baby anyway"

"yes but I'll be helping you two, or did you forget about your loving husband"

"no I didn't forget about you Edward. Edward we never did finish setting up the nursery or buying her things. I saved some of Aiden's toys and I put those in there but we need some more stuff and lots of clothes"

"it's alright love we can go when you get out of the hospital"

(going home from the hospital)

EPOV

We were about a block from home and Bella was worrying again

"are you sure you buckled her in right. We still need to go shopping when can we do that"

I was really surprised at how much she worried. We had gone shopping and bought some clothes and stuff for the nursery before the baby was even born and now she wanted more. But I guess the surprise waiting at home will make her feel better

-AN- I will update again Monday or sometime next week and tell u what the surprise it :D


End file.
